mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 284: Hope and Slime
"Hope and Slime" was originally released on January 4, 2016. Description We're kicking off 20-Fixteen: Building Bridges by providing bespoke advice for some very specific groups of people: Former members of ska bands, grandma pill vendors, sleepyheads and the 12 slimy duplicates of Michael Jordan. All of you: You're welcome. Suggested Talking Points Poppin', Shovel Courtesy, Beetlejuicier, Nap Genius, Barack Clonebama, Space Down Outline 09:51 - This is the second winter that I've owned my home. Thankfully, I don't have a very big section of sidewalk or driveway that I need to clear snow from, but despite it's not being very big, it's still something I need to do. What is the neighborly etiquette for removing snow? Some of my neighbors get out there and remove snow so quickly, and I have more of a philosophy of "I'll do it when it fits my schedule." If it snows overnight, do I have to take care of it first thing in the morning, or can it wait until I get home from work? I already think my neighbors judge me for not being right on top of those outdoor chores like mowing the lawn, raking the leaves, and snow removal. What are some thoughts on neighborly etiquette for removing snow? -- I'll Shovel When I Get To It In Wisconsin 16:32 - Y - Sent in by various unnamed people, from Yahoo Answers user RopeName made up for anonymous Yahoo Answers user by Griffin, who asks: Do you ship planets together or no? I ship Mercury x Mars. Yes, the planets only. Idk why I do, what I do. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I think they are fine together since they both have lots in common. They’re both red. They’re both quite windy. They’re quite familiar with this planet. Etc! Wbu? Be as sweet and innocent plz & thnk you! 25:08 - Some days I don't have much energy, and I want to take a nap. If I don't set an alarm, I end up sleeping for hours and wake up feeling groggy and gross. If I do set alarm for fifteen to twenty minutes, I never seem to fall asleep. Am I napping wrong? How can I master the art of the nap? -- Tired In Toronto 32:59 - MZ - Sponsored by Club W. Sponsored by MeUndies. Sponsored by the Past Cast. Personal message from Charlie and Goran. Advertisement for Jordan Jesse Go. 41:22 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user ?, who asks: If someone was to clone Barack Obama could the clone run for president ? 51:25 - Housekeeping *Suggested Maximum Fun Network podcasts: The Flop House, Stop Podcasting Yourself, Lady To Lady, Can I Pet Your Dog, Oh No Ross And Carrie, The Adventure Zone, Sawbones, Bunker Buddies 57:43 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Ducky, who asks: Are potato guns deadly? I built a hand-held spud musket I know it hits pretty hard because it made a dent the size of a buick in our hay barn but my granson is asleeping late again I was thinking a good Christmas prank would be to wake him up with a blast to the face. I just don't want the blessed goof to die I just want to rattle his cage a bit. Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Barack Obama Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Drew Davenport